


The Off-Season, or the benefits of taking time off.

by isloveequal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Gaping, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Jonny enjoying the offseason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Off-Season, or the benefits of taking time off.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find anyone to write me the "Jonny being obsessed with making Patrick's hole gape" fic I've been craving to read for a while now, so I finally decided to write it myself instead. This is basically just me shamelessly indulging my kinky self haha. Hope you enjoy it too. You can also read it as a companion piece to my other Kazer one-shot, "Ficmas" :)  
> On a random note, the title of this fic was actually taken from a sport article published on athletico.com, I kid you not. Also, I obviously don't wish for the Hawks to get knocked out off the playoffs early, but for the sake of the fic this is what happened here. I actually hesitated for this reason before posting it, but hopefully I won't jinx them ^^"

 

Getting knocked out off the playoffs so early fucking sucked, but with Patrick spread out in front of him on their bed, Jonny can't even feel that bitter about it anymore. It's one thing he absolutely loves about the offseason, being able to take his time with him. Sure, being on the same team and having more or less moved in with each other, they're already together almost 24/7, but the offseason always feels a little special. In about two weeks they will both fly back to their hometowns to visit their respective friends and families, and then later on Jonny will go on a trip with some of his buddies, but for now it's only the two of them, no hockey, no fans, no media, no pressure and responsabilities, just _them_.

 

“Come on...Jonny...” Patrick pants from where his face is half burried in the pillow.

 

“Yeah ? You want it ?” Jonny whispers, pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck.

 

Patrick's curls tickle his nose and Jonny can't resist burrying his hand in them, using his grip to gently turn the other man's head towards him. Patrick's mouth is slightly parted and red from where he's been biting at it, and Jonny wants to kiss him, so he does.

 

“Look at you...” He murmurs against his lips, “So pretty Peeks. Want you so bad.”

 

“Yeah ?” Patrick asks coyly, as if he doesn't know what he does to Jonny.

 

Jonny hums in answer and kisses him again before sitting back on his heels. Patrick is on his knees, legs spread and forearms supporting his weight. His skin is bathed in the sunlight that is coming from the opened window of the bedroom, accentuating its lightly golden hue and the freckles on his shoulders. When Jonny slowly runs his hands down his sides, it's warm to the touch too.

 

“Admiring the view ?” Patrick teases.

 

“Fuck, you know it babe.” Jonny says, spreading Patrick's cheeks with both hands to expose the tight pucker of his hole. “Fuck.” He swears again.

 

He stares intently as Patrick unconsciously clamps down in embarrasment, his cock hardening even more at the sight.

 

“Geez Jonny, take a picture it will last longer.” Patrick mutters.

 

“Eh, I might.” Jonny replies.

 

“Don't you dare !” Patrick warns, head twisted to glare at Jonny.

 

“I'm just kidding. You've got nothing to be ashamed though, it looks gorgeous.” Jonny praises, thumbs brushing against the small hole.

 

Patrick bites back a “gorgeous, my ass”, because he knows how that would turn out, and shoves his face into the pillow to hide his blush instead.

 

It's not exactly that he's ashamed of what Jonny and him do together in bed, it's just that sometimes he can't help but feel like he shouldn't be doing it. He loves Jonny, and he loves having sex with him, but he grew up in a religious family and the Bible does say that two men laying together is wrong, so he won't deny that it left some marks on him.

He's getting better though, when Jonny and him first started their relationship years ago, there were times when Patrick would hate himself for it. It was especially bad when it came to sex. He hated how good Jonny could make him feel, hated how much he enjoyed getting fucked by him, felt guilty about it even. He would torture himself with thoughts of what people, his friends, his family, would say about him if they knew how easily he spread his legs for Jonny, or got down on his knees to suck his dick, and how much he loved it. It took time, and a lot of patience, reassurances and understanding from Jonny, to finally start to feel like he was not sinning just by being in love and having a sexual relationship with an other man. Still, he's not always entirely comfortable with it yet.

 

“You okay ?” Jonny checks.

 

Patrick getting flustered during sex is something he finds unbearably cute, especially since he can be so demanding and shamessly lustful at times too. But knowing Patrick's complicated relationship with his sexuality, he also wants him to be 100% comfortable with whatever they're doing in ( _and out of_ ) bed. So if he has to stop to make sure Patrick is fine, he will.

 

“Yes.” Patrick nods. “Don't stop.”

 

Jonny rubs a thumb more firmly against his taint before lowering his head and licking a wide strip from his perineum to his hole. Patrick jolts in surprise, knees slipping a little on the sheets, the curve of his back arching further. Jonny licks him again, then hooks the tip of his index finger inside Patrick and spits right on his hole. Patrick can feel his saliva drip down his crack, and some of it probably landed inside him too, where Jonny is spreading him slightly open with his finger. It's dirty, but it's also sort of hot, and it makes him moan.

 

“God, baby...” Jonny rasps, sounding so turned on it makes Patrick a little proud to be the cause of that much desire. “Wanna spread you wide open. Is that okay ? You're not too sore ?”

 

They had sex this morning, Patrick riding Jonny all nice and slow, taking him deep _deep_ inside, and Jonny is not small by any means so he _is_ feeling a little bit sore, though not enough to hurt or want to stop.

 

“I'm fine. S'good.”

 

Jonny starts to really eat him out then, replacing his index finger with his two thumbs to hold him open. He switches between broad swipes with the flat of his tongue accross his rim and small pokes with the tip, barely pressing inside. Patrick is pratically writhing against him, almost whimpering, and he has to bite at the pillowcase when Jonny takes one of his ball into his mouth, then the other.

 

“Pat...” He calls, drawing back and taking his fingers out. “Get me the lube, baby.”

 

Patrick groans in protest at having to move, but he gets his hands under him and straightens up to reach for the drawer of the nightstand. He blindly gropes around until his fingers close on the precious tube and throws it behind him without looking before dropping back down to his elbows.

 

“Well _thank you_ , almost hit me in the head there.” Jonny grumbles half heartedly.

 

“You're welcome, babe.” Patrick snarks back.

 

Jonny shakes his head fondly, but just to be a little shit he doesn't warm the lube before coating two of his fingers in it and pushing them into Patrick.

 

“S'cold, you fucker !”

 

“Oops, sorry.” Jonny chuckles unapologetically, watching as he sinks his fingers down to the second knuckle.

 

Whatever Patrick wanted to retort gets swallowed in a moan when Jonny twists his fingers expertly inside of him. Patrick's hole feels warm and wet already, and Jonny scissors his fingers apart to see it stretch open around them.

 

“Shit, Pat...” He murmurs in awe. “Looks so good, taking my fingers so nicely... Could make you come just like this, uh ?”

 

“Fuck, Jonny...” Patrick shudders.

 

“You want that ? Or you want my cock ?”

 

“I...” Patrick starts, then stops himself, face burning. He feels hot all over and he most certainly could come on Jonny's fingers if he keeps going this way, but that's not really what he wants right now. He wants to beg Jonny to just fuck him, to do him hard and make him feel it for days, but it's too much and he _can't_.

 

“Tell me, baby.” Jonny slides his free hand up to the base of his spine and then back down to the swell of his ass in a soothing motion. “Will do whatever you want, wanna make you feel good.”

 

“Want _you_. Come on Jonny, don't make me say it and get in me.” Patrick urges.

 

“Alright, I got you babe.” Jonny drops a kiss against the curve of Patrick's ass and draws back a little to take off his sweatpants, his thick cock springing up and slapping against his lower belly when he pushes down the waistband with one hand.

 

He's not wearing a shirt and was going commando, so that leaves him as naked as Patrick. He fists his hard dick with his left hand, still fingering Patrick with the other. He shuffles closer on his knees and finally drags his fingers out of him to rub the tip of his dick against his winking asshole. He grips Patrick's asscheeks and pulls them apart, just far enough to make Patrick squirm before slipping his dick between them, not entering, just slowly grinding up and down along his butt crack.

 

“Fuck...” Patrick exhales when the head of Jonny's cock catches against the rim of his hole once, then twice.

 

Without thinking he tilts his hips back, trying to get him inside.

 

“Wait...” Jonny groans, hands suddenly moving to grab his hips and keep him still. “Not yet.”

 

Patrick forces himself to relax against Jonny's hold, breath hitching when he hears the cap of the bottle of lube popping open, quickly followed by the slick sound of Jonny stroking his cock. He turns his head to the side so he can watch as Jonny lubes himself up, swallows hard at the sight. His own dick twitches, and he reaches a hand down to give himself a few tugs in order to calm down a little. Then Jonny is gripping at his waist again, fingers digging into the soft place where his thighs meet his groin. He manhandles Patrick into position, pulling him closer against him and pushing his legs further open with his knees, and Patrick lets him because even if he would never admit it Jonny being all bossy in bed kinda gets him hot too.

 

“There you go...” Jonny whispers appreciatively, prodding at Patrick's hole with the tip of his cock and then easily sliding the head inside before withdrawing, enjoying the way Patrick's hole gapes slightly open before slowly closing up each times he pulls out.

 

He does it a few more times, until Patrick gets impatient and pushes back against him, making him slide further into him. Jonny lets out a swear at the abrupt move but he keeps going until his hips are nestled against Patrick's ass, dick burried deep inside him. Patrick squeezes around him, looking at him over his shoulder, face flushed but lips curving into a lazy smile.

 

“God, you're killing me.” Jonny sighs, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the flesh between Patrick's shoulder blades.

 

“You were taking forever, had to hurry things up a little.”

 

“Just wanna take my time with you, let me uh ? Love seeing you like this, seeing your hole open up for me... S'fucking hot Pat.” Jonny mumbles, dragging his lips accross the space between Patrick's shoulder and neck, and then up to mouth at his jaw.

 

Patrick only hums in reply and twists his neck around a little more to silently ask for a kiss. The position isn't the most comfortable, but Jonny happily obliges anyway, craning his head to get to his mouth. They kiss sweetly for a few moments before Patrick's neck starts to hurt and he drops his head back to the pillow. His lips part on a gasp against it when Jonny finally starts fucking him in earnest, balls slapping noisily against his ass. On a particularly powerful thrust the headboard slams against the wall, and then Jonny just keeps doing it, giving it to Patrick real good, making the bed rock ( _in every sense of the term_ ) and Patrick's body inch up the bed.

 

He tightens his grip on Patrick's waist to keep him in place, making him take it as he snaps his hips hard and Patrick falls down on his chest against the mattress, hips still up, hands clutching at the sheets in a vain effort to brace himself. Jonny sinks even deeper into him at the change of position, dick right there on his prostate, and Patrick cries out, eyelids fluttering at how intense it is. He feels _full_ , so full of Jonny's dick it's like he's _choking_ on it. He arches into it, spine curling, breath catching in his throat as waves of pleasure course through him. He's getting closer and closer to the edge, his protaste repeatedly getting nailed, when Jonny abruptly pulls out. Patrick sobs in confusion, his suddenly empty hole clenching and unclenching on nothing.

 

“Shhh...Sorry baby, gotta see...” Jonny apologizes softly, once again prying his cheeks open to get a better look at his puffy hole, the skin around it pink and tender looking. “You're gaping so prettily babe, wish you could see yourself right now. So fucking gorgeous, you have no idea.”

 

“Jonny...” Patrick whines frustratedly. “Come on, cut it out and make me come.”

 

“Yeah, okay Pat, okay.”

 

Jonny eases into him again, thrusting deep and massaging his sweet spot almost unrelently with his dick, making Patrick gasp helplessly and moan his name into the crook of his arm. From where he is, Jonny can only see the side of his head, the curls at his hairline damp with sweat and bouncing slightly with each roll of Jonny's hips. He fucks him until he comes untouched on his cock, and then keeps going but angles his thrusts away from Patrick's prostate once he becomes too sensitive. When he feels his own orgasm coming he forces himself to pull out, grunting as he roughly jerks himself off. He pushes Patrick's asscheek to the side and spruts strings of come accross his hole, then slides just the head of his cock back in to paint him white with cum inside too. He slips out carefully, eyes fixed on where his come is leaking out of Patrick, hole sloppy and fucked open. He grazes a finger over it, scoops some come and pushes it back into Patrick's asshole, staring fascinatedly as more oozes out and messily drips along his crack and down his thighs.

 

“You done ?” Patrick asks teasingly, though he's blushing a little.

 

Jonny also turns a little red and takes his finger out, “Yeah, guess I am... How do you feel ?”

 

“Like I've been split wide open by your cock. I'm not gonna be able to sit properly for days after this.” Patrick complains half-heartedly, knees cracking as he straightens his legs to lie flat on his stomach.

 

“Sorry.” Jonny moves up the bed to sit down next to him, brushes a kiss against his shoulder in apology. “I have some aloe vera gel if you're too sore, will put some on you after we clean up.”

 

“M'kay. It was worth it though, been a while since you've fucked me like this. Fucking ruined me.”

 

“Can't really do that during the season.” Jonny points out. “Would be hard to explain to Q why you can't skate normally...”

 

“True.” Patrick winces at the thought.

 

“Thanksfully, there is plenty of time left in the offseason for that. Next time, I wanna keep you open on my fingers and my dick at the same time.”

 

“Jesus, Jonny...” Patrick sputters.

 

“I mean, if you don't want to it's fine too.” Jonny assures him.

 

“No, I _want_.” Patrick says shyly. “I don't always understand your obsession with gaping, or how ''pretty'' my asshole is, but you loving it so much is hot too. And it feels good for me too. Anyway, it's not like we do it that way all the time, so it's fine. Besides, you also indulge my kinks.”

 

“Right.” Jonny smirks. “True partnership here, eh.” He knocks his closed hand against Patrick's outstretched one, which is limply resting on the mattress, in a parody of a fist bump.

 

“You're so lame.” Patrick snickers, but he is dimpling fondly at him so Jonny lets it slide, bending down to kiss him on the mouth instead.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All eventual mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language, but if you spot any don't hesitate to let me know. As usual, kudos, comments, and even contructive criticism are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading !


End file.
